<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowballs and Smiles by Trashegg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505514">Snowballs and Smiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashegg/pseuds/Trashegg'>Trashegg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GTAV, Trevor Philips - Fandom, gta5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, GTA5 - Freeform, GTAV - Freeform, North Yankton, Pre 2004, Snow, snowballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashegg/pseuds/Trashegg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in a motel post-heist, hiding out with your two best friends. </p><p>North Yankton is famous for its cold and snow, but even after seeing it everyday it still makes you happier than ever.<br/>Trevor can see this too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Philips/Reader, Trevor Philips/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowballs and Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your gaze was fixed out the window, leaning on the ledge as you sat in awe. </p><p>The streets were white and the snow fell heavily. The street light reflected off of each snowflake as if it was silver. <br/>You loved the snow. </p><p>Living in North Yankton this time of year meant it was always white, but you couldn’t help the joy you felt at a fresh blanket and it had been awhile since it had snowed enough to cover everything. The soft flakes covered the old yellow, brown and black sludge making the motel parking lot look like clouds. </p><p>“Y/N get away from the window will ya’”<br/>A gruff voice spoke behind you as you continued to gaze. <br/>“We’re suppose to be hidin’ out and you’re sat there with your face pressed against the glass”<br/>You frowned and glanced behind you. <br/>“C’mon T... you know I love the snow”<br/>You pulled puppy dog eyes at the taller man. Hoping he’d not yank the curtains shut and drag you away.<br/>Trevors annoyed expression melted a little at the way you looked at him. He had a soft spot for you.</p><p>“Love the snow, eh?”<br/>He spoke with a smirk as he scratched the stubble on his neck, the noise almost resembling the crunch of freshly laid snow. <br/>You ignored his words and continued to watch the snow with a peaceful sigh. <br/>“Well, if you love it that much...”<br/>Trevor quickly grabbed you around your stomach and hauled you onto his shoulder, gaining a squeal from you<br/>“TREVOR WHAT THE FUCK”<br/>Michael jolted awake at the sudden commotion but quickly laid back down with a chuckle as he saw T carrying you away.<br/>You kicked and fidgeted as he made his way to the door, grabbing your coat from the back of it as he shimmied out of the small gap with you. <br/>“You love the snow so much, then here you go”  Trevor spoke with a smirk as he walked a little way from the motel into a field opposite the carpark. He put you down gently and quickly wrapped the coat around your shoulders. <br/>“Heres the snow”<br/>He folded his arms over his chest and watched you with an eyebrow raised.<br/>You wasted no time in running around and kicking it, destroying the fresh blanket of snow you’d just watch fall. Trevor seemed to get a kick out of watching you act like a child around the stuff. </p><p>You squeed happily as you scooped some up, holding it for a moment before smirking. <br/>“Hey T, whats that over there?”<br/>You looked surprised and pointed back towards the motel. He looked quickly, stumbling back with a yelp as something cold hit the back of his head. <br/>“SHIT SHIT”<br/>He danced around and shook his coat out<br/>“That went down my shirt!”<br/>He yelled, half angry and half heartedly as he shook his leg to get the snow out. His attention turned to you quickly after.</p><p>“Right missy, you’re in for it now”<br/>With a giggly-squeal you tried to run away but was quickly pelted with 2 snowballs. One in the back and one on your neck that made you trip over and face-plant to cold snow. You heard Trevors chuckle end quickly,<br/>“Shit! I’m sorry, y/n!”<br/>Trevor ran over to you and went to help you up but you quickly pulled him down, grabbing a handful of snow and smushed it into face<br/>“Nice shot, but gotta do better than that”<br/>You sighed happily and giggled as you sat in the snow. Trevor sat beside you shaking the snow from his moustache and face<br/>“Nice move...” he chuckled before sighing too. <br/>It was very rare you’d see Trevor having a fun time unless it was during a heist. It made your heart beat fast.<br/>“C’mon..”<br/>You said with a shiver,<br/>“Lets get back in or we’ll freeze to death.”<br/>You scooted up and offered T your hand, yanking him up with what little strength you had. As the pair of you made your way back to the room you moved closer to T, feeling the heat radiate from him. You tucked your arm behind his back and leaned against him as you walked back. <br/>Glancing up you saw the soft smile on his face before his arm went around your shoulders. </p><p>You’ll never forget this night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little snow story! It’s snowing where I live right now and I just had some inspiration whilst out for a walk! <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>